MISS MARTIAN: the User's Guide and Manual
by Shitz-Suji
Summary: Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a MISS MARTIAN unit. To unlock her full potential and have immediate culinary assistance 24/7, please read the manual carefully.


**Disclaimrer: Shitz-Suji does not own any part of Young Justice.**

**A/N: Spoiler Alert! You have been warned.**

**Shitz-Suji:** I saw these guides around the manga and anime part of FanFiction and I thought it would be kinda cool to do this for YJ since I couldn't find them on the Fandom. Obviously, this is the result. Enjoy~

* * *

**Congratulations!**

You are now the proud owner of a MISS MARTIAN unit. To unlock her full potential and have automatic assistance for culinary situations, please read the following manual carefully.

**Unit Specifications:**

**Name: **M'gann M'orzz

**Aliases: **Megan Morse, Miss Martian, Miss M

**Place of Manufacture: **Mars

**Age: **16 (biological human equivalent)

48 (chronologically)

**Species: **White Martian (appearing as a Green Martian)

**Your MISS MARTIAN unit comes with the following accessories:**

1 MARTIAN BIOSHIP unit

1 Bumblebee cheerleading uniform

(The MISS MARTIAN unit is already equipped organic clothing that shifts with her mental commands.)

**Removing your MISS MARTIAN unit from the box:**

On receiving your MISS MARTIAN unit place the box down on a flat surface and open the top. This is all you need to do. The MISS MARTIAN unit is capable of flight and will usually fly out of the box. However, if she requires assistance, there is no need to fear retaliation if you do assist her.

**Programming:**

Your MISS MARTIAN unit is a fighter and social unit. As such, she has many useful programs.

**Teenage Vigilante: **Do you have scourges of Villain units lurking around your seemingly safe neighborhood or city? Are you scared of having your bottom handed to you when those no good punks run off with your hard earned money? Well, your worries are all over now. Your MISS MARTIAN unit may not look like it, but she is a fighter unit. Equipped with Telekinesis and telepathy, she can stop crime with a single thought or movement of her hand. All you need to do is just open the door and she'll fly out and come back in about 5-10 minutes

**Motivator: **Don't feel like doing anything? Lost your school spirit the day before your school pep rally? Not anymore. Your MISS MARTIAN unit is a certified cheerleader. If you don't feel motivated to do anything, your MISS MARTIAN unit will be compelled to fill you with Bumblebee spirit and send you on your way. (We are not responsible should you crash and burn after the affect has worn off)

**Martian Martha Stewart: **Feeling hungry? Perhaps your mom's store bought cookies don't hit home anymore? Forget about it now. The MISS MARTIAN unit is equipped with enough culinary knowledge to make cookies and pastries the way 70's sitcom mothers did back in the 70's. All you need to do is ask and step out of the way as she uses her telekinesis to retrieve the necessary ingredients. Your MISS MARTIAN unit also comes with an already recorded catch phrase: Hello Megan! Warning: she may also hit herself on the head while doing so. Do not be alarmed by this behavior.

**Shape-Shifter: **Can't get backstage to meet your favorite singer because you're not famous? Need to sneak into someplace that only allows certain personnel? Need a solution? You got it. With your MISS MARTIAN unit's shape-shifter programming, she can become literally any person in the world (provided that you have a photograph or image to inspire her). If you and your unit become close enough, then she may assist you in some of your endeavors that require certain untouchable people. However, you may have to persuade her first as we are certain she will not accept bribery.

**Chauffer: **Late for school? Or perhaps a "hot date"? With your MISS MARTIAN unit's knowledge and familiarity of her MARTIAN BIOSHIP unit, she can fly you over great distances in a short period and drop you off from the sky. Your friends will certainly think you have "swag" once they see a sleek and shiny red MARTIAN BIOSHIP unit.

**Peacemaker: **Do you own a SUPERYBOY unit? Or perhaps two conflicting units such as the ARTEMIS and RED ARROW or KID FLASH units? Do these conflicts usually end up with you calling a contractor and home maker? That all ends now. Your MISS MARTIAN unit is a bubbly and exceptionally kind unit. Therefore, she dislikes any type of conflict between her friends or any people for a fact. It may take a while, but eventually your MISS MARTIAN unit will calm down raging units and bake cookies as a form of peacemaking for the units or you.

**Your MISS MARTIAN unit comes with the following modes:**

Friendly (default)

Polite (default)

Adventurous

Energetic (default)

Apologetic

Timid

Determine

Calm

Hostile (encrypted)

Angry (encrypted)

Your MISS MARTIAN unit can exist between two modes at the same time. These modes at not mutually exclusive and if tampered with, can end up with your unit distrusting you or hurting her feelings

In the MISS MARTIAN unit's **Friendly **and **Polite** mode, she is the ideal female friend. With her exceptionally sweet nature and eagerness to learn about Earth customs, she is always at the ready for mall excursions and fun trips to Earth activities (such as theme parks).

If the MISS MARTIAN unit has been in her **Friendly** and **Polite** modes for a while, she may switch over to the **Adventurous** and **Energetic** modes. During this time, she may ask you question about daily Earth routines and drag you along for Earth mall excursions. It is always wise to keep a SUPERBOY unit at the ready just in case she becomes overexcited and needs to calm down. In this case, it is best if you leave the two units alone.

In the MISS MARTIAN unit's Martian Martha Stewart programming, she has a tendency to use her telekinesis over manual labor. If you did not step out of them way as she sent necessary ingredients for food to the counter and you attempted to play catch and failed, she will enter her **Apologetic** mode. In this mode, she is at the ready to wipe off any excess egg yolk or anything else trailing from you face, arms, and etc. Assure her that it was your fault that you didn't step out of the way and go clean yourself before she attempts to help you even further.

If the SUPERBOY unit is nearby and they are attempting to have a conversation, please leave them be. But like many other users, we are likely to guess that you are willing to hide somewhere and watch. The MISS MARTIAN unit has strong feelings existing between her and the SUPERBOY unit. It may not look like it, but they are attracted to each other. When this happens, your MISS MARTIAN may revert to her **Timid** mode. Please do not ask her questions about her and the SUPERBOY unit as it will only make things awkward.

During dangerous TEAM missions, your MISS MARTIAN unit will enter her **Determined** and or **Calm** mode(s). It is for the best if you don not disturb her during this time period and let her concentrate on the matter at hand. Telekinesis and Telepathy require a great deal of concentration and if you disturb her enough, she may enter her Angry mode.

If the MISS MARTIAN unit enters her **Hostile** or **Angry** modes, it is most likely that a PSIMON unit is around the perimeter. Your MISS MARTIAN unit harbors intense dislike for this unit and when provoked, will engage in psychic confrontations with him. She will not hurt you, of course, but any property damage resulting from the confrontations is not covered us.

**Feeding: **Your MISS MARTIAN unit is programmed with culinary skills and as such has no trouble feeding herself. Occasionally, she will get a bit tired of it and you will have to take her place as the cook.

**Cleaning: **Similar to all other TEAM units, your MISS MARTIAN will get dirty on TEAM missions. This is understandable because missions are usually dirty. But she is capable in cleaning herself through removing traces of rubble from her person or taking a shower. Any interferences or attempts to assist will not be looked on lightly by the KID FLASH and SUPERBOY units and will result in incarceration for major internal injuries.

**Interaction with other units:**

**Martian Manhunter: **This unit is considered to be the biological uncle unit of your MISS MARTIAN unit when in fact this isn't true. The MARTIAN MANHUNTER unit has hundreds of nieces and nephews and did not meet the MISS MARTIAN unit until June. Do not attempt to question their familial bond or she will become defensive and eventually enter her **Hostile** mode.

**Superboy: **The SUPERBOY unit and your MISS MARTIAN unit have secret relations with each other when actually in reality other TEAM unit except for the ARTEMIS and KID FLASH units do not know until another unit tells them. This Unit is very protective of your MISS MARTIAN unit and will become extremely angry should any harm come to her.

**Artemis: **When this unit first joined the TEAM, she became infatuated with the SUPERBOY unit and was bold in revealing it to the TEAM through the MISS MARTIAN unit's telepathy. However, they share a relatively good bond and somewhat sisterly relationship. The ARTEMIS unit was upset though when the ZATANNA unit revealed the relationship concerning your unit and the SUPERBOY unit.

**Kid Flash: **This unit will not hesitate in using various flirty remarks and innuendos on your MISS MARTIAN unit. Your unit will sometimes feel uncomfortable about his attentions and uncertain how to respond back. The ROBIN unit has commented about his behavior on how it borderlines on "creepy". If the KID FLASH unit persists in capturing the MISS MARTIAN unit's attention, please purchase an ARTEMIS unit to keep him in check.

**Aqualad: **Your MISS MARTIAN unit looks up to the AQUALAD unit like an older brother. They trust each other and enjoy each other's company.

**Psimon: **This unit tends to conflict with your MISS MARTIAN unit quite a bit. After the PSIMON unit tapped her mental telepathy network with the other TEAM unit and erased their memories, she took an intense dislike to him after that. After that, he knows your MISS MARTIAN unit's true from and is currently rendered catatonic for the moment. This unit is classified as a VILLAIN unit. (This and other units are sold separately.)

**Frequently Asked Questions (FAQs)**

**Question:** I can't find my MISS MARTIAN unit anywhere! She was right outside in the front yard fighting that PSIMON unit and now I only see him. He's a bad guy so I kicked him in "that place" but nothing happened. WHEN IS MY MISS MARTIAN unit COMING BACK?

**Answer: **Technically, she's still in your front yard, but those two are locked in mental combat at the moment. Your MISS MARTIAN has activated her Camouflage ability. That is the reason you cannot see her.

**Question: **I bought a SUPERBOY unit because my MISS MARTIAN unit had a relationship with him. But when I did, she wouldn't even talk to me anymore. Why is this happening?

**Answer: **Give a day or two. Your MISS MARTIAN unit and SUPERBOY unit need to have some alone time first and then they will communicate with you.

**Question: **My MISS MARTIAN unit bakes a lot during her free time. Unfortunately, she makes more cookies than I can eat and I've already given some of them to my friends and family. How do I get rid of the cookies without hurting her feelings?

**Answer: **We have 24/7 disposal sites all over the nation. You can bring the cookies there and we'll make sure it will contribute to the stop of world hunger. Otherwise you can just buy a KID FLASH unit and he'll do it for you. If you attempt the second option, it is wise to invest in an ARTEMIS unit as well.

**Troubleshooting**

**Problem: **She keeps saying "Hello Megan" over and over again. Is this normal?

**Solution: **Depends on your given situation. Did she make a mistake or come to an epiphany? Otherwise we will send over unit technicians to resolve the problem.

**Problem: **I can't get her to stop baking cookies. Help.

**Solution: **Call our nearest MISS MARTIAN unit cookie disposal site. They will hopefully remedy your situation.

**Problem: **My MISS MARTIAN unit came home one day from a mission and there's always this other unit with red hair following him. It looks like my unit's trying hard to avoid him, should I call the cops or tell him to stop following her.

**Solution: **Do not call the police. The KID FLASH unit is programmed to follow a MISS MARTIAN unit. If you wish to stop his behavior, please invest in an ARTEMIS or SUPERBOY unit.


End file.
